The Wrong One
by wyredsisters
Summary: Ron and Hermione are going out. They're friends think they're perfect together, but do they? Are they? And what if a certain blond is attracting some attention from Ron? And what will Hermione say when she finds out?
1. Going Out

A/N:  This is kind of my stand against Ron/Hermione.  If you're going to have a problem with that, don't bother reading it.  

Disclaimer:  The characters are not mine.  Ta-da!  Very short disclaimer, I like it.

Chapter 1

I was nervous.  Really nervous.  Absolutely terrified.  I stood on the top of the stair case, looking down at the common room below.  I couldn't see her, but I knew she was there.

I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder.  "You can do it," he said, in a low voice.  "Just walk down the stairs and sit next to her.  Everything will just come naturally."

"Like hell it will," I muttered, not sure that this was going to work at all.  Nevertheless, I took a deep breath and descended the stairs.  I noticed Hermione right away, sitting on the sofa, studding.  I almost turned around when I caught sight of her familiar profile, but Harry had followed me down and was blocking the stair well.

He raised his eyebrows in a way that obviously told me to keep going.

I took another deep breath, and finished my journey towards the sofa.  I sat gently, halfway hoping that she wouldn't even notice I was there.  But she looked up.

"Hi, Ron," she said, sounding a bit nervous herself.  Of course she was.  What I was about to do didn't exactly come out of the blue here.

"Hey, Hermione," I said, trying to sound calm.  "So," I started, then took yet another deep breath.  "I was wondering something."  Hermione looked at me, her eyes showing no emotion.  Nevertheless, I plugged on.  "Hermione, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She didn't seem phased at all.  "Yes," she said.  No, sure.  No, I guess.  No, okay.  Just plain yes.  And it felt pretty good.

"Okay," I said, a relived smile reaching my face.  "Okay.  Great."

Hermione smiled then.  My girlfriend smiled.  "Yeah.  Great."

A moment of silence came over us.  Okay, now what?  This is a bit awkward.  So, I did the first thing that came to mind.  "Well, it's late.  I'll see you tomorrow?" I raised it as a question.  It seemed more going-out-like. 

"Yeah.  Definitely," Hermione said, still smiling.

"Okay."  I got up slowly, not sure if it would be alright to kiss her yet.  I decided that it probably wasn't and went up the stairs.

Harry had evidentially retreated sometime before, because I found him waiting for me at the top of the staircase.  "So?  What happened?" he asked excitedly.

"I got a girlfriend," I offered.  A strange feeling came into my stomach.  Like I wasn't comfortable standing up.  I closed my eyes, but the feeling only got worse.  Opening them, I made my way to our room, Harry following me.

"So?  Details, Ron!  What did you say?  What did she say?  Did you kiss her?"

I sat down on my bed, not feeling much better.  "I said, 'Do you want to be my girlfriend?'  She said, 'Yes.'  No kissing."  I lowered my head onto my pillow, trying to stop my stomach from dancing so much.

"Ah, well," Harry said, sitting on his bed.  "You two are so cute.  I can tell that you two will be together for a while.  A long time."

I didn't know what to say to that.  I thought about being with Hermione for a long time, but it didn't feel incredibly special.  Maybe it's just because I feel sick at the moment.  I stood up suddenly.  "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead.  I'm not going to stop you," Harry said, flopping back on the bed, adding the last straw.

I walked as slowly as I could out of the dorm.  Once I hit the hall, however, I sprinted into the bathroom.  Once there, I emptied the contents of my stomach into the commode.

A/N:  Remember, this IS not going to be Ron/Hermione.  Nope.  Not one bit.  Maybe you'll be able to figure out why there relationship is okay, maybe you won't.  You'll get it eventually if you keep reading the story, which I hope all of you do.  


	2. DA Meeting

A/N: It's been one day and I already have a new chapter out.  But don't get used to it, because I have seven other unfinished stories and a list of ones that my sister and I would like to start once we finish a couple.  She's a little aggravated that I'm wasting my time on this.

Disclaimer:  Harry Potter was created by me.  I wrote out a whole outline for how the first book could go, but accidentally left it in a café in England.  There, it was unfortunately stolen by a woman on welfare, who has been bribing me to write new chapters for her books ever since.  I like it.  But no, that didn't happen, sorry.

Chapter 2

"Okay, everybody!  Listen!" Harry shouted across the Room of Requirement.  The forty or so students who occupied the room at the moment quieted down.  

It was Tuesday and time for a DA meeting.  We still met in the Room of Requirement, even though we could go anywhere we pleased.  However, this room was equipped with many useful supplies that we couldn't get anywhere else.

"Alright," Harry said, his voice still louder then usual.  "I'm sure you all are aware of the problems we've been having.  People have been talking more then practicing, and sometimes even arguing over who gets to practice with whom."  

There was some muttering throughout the room.  What he was saying was true, but many people enjoyed being able to talk instead of practice.  I really didn't, however.

"So," Harry continued.  "I've thought up a solution.  From now on, we will have permanent partners."  More muttering followed that one.   "Okay, it's not going to be as bad as it seems," Harry shouted over the muttering.  "I've talked to Dumbledore, and he allowed me to borrow the sorting hat today.  We'll pair everyone with the person that they will work the best with.  The sorting hat will choose."  Harry stepped aside, showing that a stool with the hat was standing behind him.  "Hannah Abbot, you're first."

Everyone was silent for a moment, waiting to see what would happen.  Since everyone had tried on the hat before, they all knew that right now, Hannah and the hat were having a conversation inside her head.  "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" the hat roared.

Harry nodded.  "Okay.  Hannah, Neville, go over there and practice you're stunning charms.  Next, is-" Harry called the next name.

I wondered who I would be partnered with.  Maybe I could work with Dean so we could discuss our classes, as he had all of mine.  Or maybe Ernie, who knew everything about Quidditch.  Or, possibly Lavender, and find out if she still had that crush on me.

That's when it hit me.  Oh, yeah.  Hermione.  I turned my head to find her looking at me, a slight smile on her face.  I strode over to her, wondering why I hadn't thought of being her partner before.  "Hey," I said, when I reached her.

"Hi.  What do you think about this whole permanent partner thing?" she asked.

"It'll be interesting.  You'd get to know that person better.  And it'll stop those problems we've been having."

Hermione gave me an exasperated look.

"What?" I asked.

"This club was created to defend against attackers.  This partner thing will specify us to only one person, making the attacks from other people more difficult."  Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.  "I just wish Harry had told us about this before he arranged it to happen."

I was about to tell her something when Harry called her up to the hat.  She put the hat on and sat on the stool.  A few minutes passed before the hat shouted out, "ZACHARIAH SMITH."

Hermione looked a bit upset as she and Smith went to practice their Disillusion charms.  Didn't blame her.  I mean, he was an ass.  I didn't see how anyone could work with him.  He'd be questioning everything.

"RONALD WEASLEY," the hat shouted, interrupting my thoughts.  I turned to see who had gotten me as a partner.  Then my jaw dropped.  

Harry, who was having a hard time not snickering, said, "You two can practice your Beehive Hexes."  I rolled my eyes and strode over to the practicing area.  As I passed Harry, he muttered, "Have fun."

Then my partner came up next to me and began to talk.  "I'm glad we got to practice these.  I am terrible at them, and I here they are very good for fighting Egnaros."

Not asking what they were, I said, "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright, Ronald," said Luna Lovegood.

A/N:  Yes, it's a cliffhanger, but not a very surprising one.  I would really appreciate it if everyone who read this reviewed, because I only have one so far and it's a bit depressing.  Just give me some suggestions, please.


	3. First Kiss

A/N: Short chapter, but it gets the job done.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  Well, a couple of books, but that's about it.

Chapter 3

The DA meeting that day was rather horrible.  Harry was distracted.  Hermione wasn't looking at me.  And Luna was insane.  I hated it.  Luckily, it ended only after what seemed like thirteen hours, which in reality was about two.

On the way back, Harry tried to start conversation, and did rather well.  "So, what did you think about the meeting?  My permanent partners thing.  Pure genius, eh?"

This, of course, was the wrong thing to say.  Hermione started off on a tirade.  "Don't be ridiculous, Harry.  That idea was not at all thought out.  I wish you really had talked it over with me.  I would have directed you to another, more practical solution.  The one you came up with on your own... it's just plain idiotic."

Harry didn't look remotely hurt.  He just sort of smirked.  "It sounds like someone's a bit cranky that they haven't gotten kissed yet."

I hate Harry.  He gave me a slight push towards Hermione, then sped up and disappeared around a corner before anyone could say anything.

I was standing rather close to her now.  So close, in fact, that the only reasonable thing to do was to put my arm around her shoulders.  It hardly took a second thought.

"So," she said.  "I guess I do want to apologize for snapping at you earlier.  It wasn't your fault."

"I understand," I said, though I really didn't know why she snapped at me if it wasn't my fault.  That makes no sense.

"I'm glad.  Because it's not actually a good way to start off our relationship," she continued, turning towards me.

"Yeah.  I know."  Taking my arm off her shoulder, and placed my hand on her mid back.  Maybe if I kissed her, our relationship would go better.  I hoped so.

"Even though I was clearly right and you were clearly wrong."

I smiled a bit, but didn't bother to respond.  Instead I lightly tilted her chin up with my hand and lowered my face towards hers.

Now, maybe it's because I'm new at this, but are kisses really supposed to be that wet?  It only lasted for a second,  but afterwards I wanted to wipe my mouth.

Hermione smiled, and then we both continued down the hallway, neither of us saying a word.

But I'm pretty sure I saw her wiping her mouth out of the corner of my eye.

A/N: As I said earlier, short.  But hey, it wasn't like it was pointless.

Bon bon 04: Okay, I didn't update really quickly, but I did update eventually.

motif: that's the whole point of this story.  The one everyone thinks you might be perfect with doesn't always work out.

Spordelia:  Ah yes, our disclaimers are cuter then our stories.

Miranda: Thank you!

Sirius Black Here:  I'm glad you like it.  My first reviewer put me on there favorite author's list.  Off to a good start, I'd say.  


	4. Luna

A/N: Here you go all 5 of my dedicated readers, only one of which has actually read the third chapter and she only does because I nag her if she doesn't.  Oh well, my story sucks, but I like it anyway and will continue to post!  Ha!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 4

"Hi, Ronald," a voice hissed in my ear, breaking the silence of the library.  I jumped in my chair and turned around to see Luna Lovegood standing behind me.  She gave me a strange smile.  "What are you doing here?"

I let out a breath that I had been holding and tried to calm myself.  "It's a library.  Aren't I allowed to be in a library?"

"Yes, but you don't have any books."  She gracefully took the seat next to me, and still managed to look as though she could care less about being here.  "Libraries are usually used for studying and reading... I think.  It would be fitting for you to be doing one of them.  But then maybe you're here for something else.  Like Pif-hunting."

I did not bother to ask what "Pif-hunting" was.  It was true that I didn't have any books.  I was waiting for Hermione to show up, as we had planned.  We were going to go to Hogsmede together, but she was no where in sight.  "Mind your own business," I said, trying to sound angrier then I really was.  Hermione would just talk about her silly essay for Arithmancy, anyways.

"I do, but I mind other people's as well," she said, softly.  "So?  Are you Pif-hunting?"

"No," I said sharply, but then curiosity got the better of me.  "What the hell is a Pif,  anyway."

"Oh, they're this small creature that lives books.  Muggles call them bookworms, but wizards know that they can really burrow into human skill and control people's brains."

Yeah, like I was going to believe this.  "What do you want?" I asked, knowing that I should probably get back to the common room to bother Hermione.

Luna began to play with one of her large, orange-shaped, earrings.  "I want the next copy of my father's magazine, but it isn't out yet."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I almost shouted, but controlled my voice in the end.

"Nothing," she said.  She placed her hand on my upper arm for a second and stared into my eyes, as if searching for something.  She stares a lot; it's quite frightening sometimes.

I stared back, attempting to be intimidating, but ended up merely admiring how blue her eyes were.  My mum's eyes are blue, a warm oceany type eye that comforts you.  Luna's eyes were colder, but still reminded me of an ocean.  They were lighter I guess which gave me a colder type feeling.  Like the ocean was in the winter...

Luna cocked her head to one side.  "You don't like Hermione," she told me simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" I blinked, breaking our long staring contest.  Her eyes suddenly seemed a lot less fascinating.  I was about to argue with her, but decided not to.  "Why do I bother with you?  You don't understand anything."

She smiled a strange little smile, as if she knew a secret.  "Yes I do.  I understand a lot."  Luna got up and took a few steps away from me, then stopped and turned.  "She's not coming, you know," she said in a low voice before breezing around a bookshelf and out of sight.

I got up quickly and practically ran back to the common room.  I didn't want to stay in case Luna came back and started another strange conversation.

I told the Fat Lady the password, which was "Quibbles," which I found slightly ironic as it was the name of Luna Lovegood's favorite magazine and an action that Hermione had the tendency to do.

Hermione was on the sofa, her books spread out on the coffee table in front of her, writing that essay for Professor Vector.

I folded my arms and stared at her for a while.  I guess she eventually got curious about who just entered the common room and looked up.  She opened her mouth when she saw it was me, but didn't say anything.

I raised an eyebrow, a skill it took my years to master.  "Well?" I asked.

"I...uh... lost track of time.  Sorry?"  She apologized like a question, as if asking me if I would forget it if she just said that.

I let out an exasperated sigh, nodded, then headed upstairs.  She likes her homework so much, she can do it all afternoon, for all I care.

I tossed myself on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.  How did Luna know I was waiting for Hermione?  And how did Luna know that Hermione wasn't coming?  Why did Luna think I didn't like Hermione?

And the worst question of all:  If Luna was right about all of the first two questions, what will make her wrong about the last one?

A/N: Please review.  I will love you forever if you review.  Really, I will.  Please?


	5. DA Meeting with Luna

A/N:  Yeah, I know.  It's been forever.  Probably be a while before I post the next chapter too.  I'm busy, what can I say?  I'm sorry about it, of course.  Anyway, here's the next chapter.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  I am pretty sure that I own absolutely nothing in this chapter.  Well, some of the dialogue might be mine, but the characters aren't, the setting isn't, and I didn't come up with the idea to teach muggle defense in Hogwarts, so... yeah, anyway.

Chapter 5

As usual, when Tuesday came about, Harry and I were the first in the Room of Requirement to set up for the "lesson."  We were busy putting cushioning charms all around the floor for a reason that Harry wouldn't tell me.  I, however, guessed it was simply stunning charms.

Slowly, students started to show up for the DA.  I, however, was looking for one specific person.  And when she came in, I felt a small hitch in my stomach.

She came over to me and we stood in our usual spots.  "Hello, Ronald," Luna greeted, a vacant stare looking just past my shoulder.

"Luna."  I nodded back.  "Listen, about what you said Saturday..."

"Yes?" she said, still not looking into my eyes.

"Alright, everyone!" Harry shouted, stopping our conversation as well as everyone else's.  "In the event that you lose your wand, what are you going to do?"

"Lose," Zachariah Smith called out.

Harry shook his head.  "Not all the time.  Today we will be working on a non-magical defense tactic.  Now, I'd like the taller person in each partnership to hold out their wand, as if about to curse their partner."

I help out my wand towards Luna.

"Now, the shorter person, kick out and knock the wand out of their hand.  Then switch places.  I'll come around to each of you," Harry told us.

Luna attempted to kick my wand out of my hand, but completely missed.  The second time though, she hit my arm, sending the wand flying several feet away.

I went to retrieve it, catching a glimpse of Hermione's lesson.  She was even more hopeless than Luna, and had enlisted Harry's help to show her exactly how to kick.

I walked back over to Luna, who had her wand pointed at me, ready for me to  try to kick it away.  "Anyway, as I was saying," I said.  "How did you know Hermione wasn't coming?"

"Easy," she told me.  "I just did."

I wrinkled  my brow.  "You know, sometimes I seriously believe you are insane."

To  my surprise, she smiled.  "I'm not crazy.  I just know more than you."

"So you know what I'm thinking?"

"No.  Are you going to follow the lesson plan or not?"

For a second, I had no idea what she was talking about.  But then I realized she was waiting for me to disarm her.  I successfully kicked the wand out of her hand on the third try.  A quick glance told me that Harry was still busy helping others and wouldn't not get to us for a while.

I grabbed Luna's arm stopping her from leaving to retrieve her wand.  "Listen," I said in a low voice, my face close to hers.  "I find you incredibly strange.  I know that you've had a traumatic past, that you're not quite like us and don't want to be.  But if I find out that you're doing something illegal-"

"You think I'm taking a mind reading potion," she told me plainly.  A slow smile spread onto her face.  "You're aren't even close.  I'm not surprised, though.  I didn't think you could figure it out."

"I'm smarter than I look," I found myself snapping.

"No.  If you were, you'd know what's going on with you and Hermione," she said, smiling knowingly.

"Leave Hermione out of this," I hissed.  I'm not sure why I didn't deny that I knew what was going on between Hermione and I.

"I can't," she said.  Her smile suddenly disappeared.  "And you'll know why soon enough."  Luna turned and walked out of the DA, just like that.

A/N:  Hmm... not much to say.  Anyways, there it is!  Nice chapter, huh?  Plot will be coming soon.  You know, actual plot.  Not just sitting around in a room talking plot.


	6. Harry's Dream

A/N: I reposted this, if you're wondering why your review history is telling you I updated.  Gotta admit, Molly's right, that Dumbledore scene was a bit unbelievable.  So hey, she does know some things.

Anyway, if you haven't read this chapter yet, it's a bit of a switch. We don't really see Ron and Luna in this one, it's pretty much Harry's POV. Starts with a dream, in case you can't tell. I'm not sure if my italics will show up. Sorry it's been a while. I saw the desperation in the reviews and decided I should update.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but I did make up the dream. It's a very cool dream. I like it.

Chapter 6

_The Gryffindor common room was filled with people, all of them wearing black robes.  They were completely silent. They stared at Harry, as if waiting for him to speak.  "Er..." he breathed, not sure what to do._

_"C'mon, Harry.  It's not that difficult," Ron said from behind Harry.  He turned to see Ron and Hermione standing next to each other, standing out from the sea of black.  Ron was wearing light blue robes and Hermione's were bright green._

_"Don't pressure him!" Hermione snapped at Ron.  "He has to chose for himself."_

_"You say that," Ron replied.  "But in the meantime, I get stuck with this."_

_Hermione hit him on the arm._

_Harry turned away, not wanting to get in the middle of his best friend's fight.  There stood Luna Lovegood, her robes simply white.  "Hello, Harry," she said.  "Strange dream you're having, isn't it?"_

_"What?" Harry asked, very confused._

_Suddenly, a tall figure appeared in the room, as if he had apparated.  Everyone in the room, with the exception of Ron, Hermione, and Luna, fell to the ground, apparently dead._

_The figure was shadowy with no real shape, but Harry knew that it was Voldemort.  He  walked up behind Luna, his arms enveloping her stomach, and it looked as though she had been split in half.  "Oh dear," Luna said.  "I almost didn't see this coming."_

_Voldemort began to drag her away.  "Luna!" Harry shouted, afraid for her._

_"Harry, no."  Hermione's rational voice came from behind him.  "You can't save her; that doesn't make any sense."_

_"Why don't you save her, then?" Ron said, still sounding snipey._

_"Honestly!  That is just as stupid."  She turned around and Harry caught a glance of a small gray storm cloud on the back of her robes before Ron crossed his path._

_"I guess it's up to me," Ron said._

_Harry turned back, but Luna and Voldemort were gone._

Harry awoke with a start.  He cursed himself at first, thinking that he had failed at Occulmency once again.  But then he realized something.  That wasn't his typical Voldemort induced dream.  It was... more prophetic.

He stood up, reaching for his slippers.  He put them on and then ran out to the hallway.  He rushed through the corridors, before finally ending up at the gargoyle marking the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Er... Ice cream!" he tried, doubting anything would happen.  He quickly racked his brains for candy names, but none came to him immediately.  Luckily, the gargoyle began to move anyway as Dumbledore descended the stairway.

"Harry," he said, looking a bit surprised.  "What brings you here?"

"A dream," Harry said quickly.

"Harry," Dumbledore said slowly.  "You have been practicing your-"

"Yes!  But, Professor, I think this is different.  I think that Voldemort is going after...." But Harry stopped, wondering how crazy he must sound.  Why would Voldemort want her, after all.  "Luna Lovegood," he finished, not feeling that he should lie about his dream.

"Luna Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked.  "Luna Lovegood.  Hmm... Well, this is interesting."

"You believe me?" Harry asked, not quite sure that he believed himself.

"Of course.  But she's perfectly safe in Hogwarts.  We are the safest place in London, I'm sure you've heard."

"Yes, but," Harry started, "I'm worried about her.  Who's watching her in the Ravenclaw common room?  Couldn't you move her into the Gryffindor dorms?  I would just like to keep a closer eye on her."

Dumbledore slowly shook his head.  "I'm sorry, but Professor Flitwick would protest.  He feels very protective of all his students.  What could you do with her there that her house mates couldn't?.'

"But, Professor-" Harry started to argue.

"I suggest, Mr. Potter, that you perhaps try to befriend Ms. Lovegood.  That way you could watch her with out rising suspicion."

Harry sighed, before nodding reluctantly.

"Good," Dumbledore said.  "Now, I'm off to bed.  I suggest that you do the same."  Dumbledore started down the corridor.

"Wait," Harry said suddenly.  Dumbledore turned to face him.  "Could you at least reinforce the anti-apparation wards?"

"Yes, I can that," he said slowly.  "Thank you for informing me of this dream, Harry.  I never thought that Voldemort would... I should have expected though.  Yes, good on you,  Harry."  And Dumbledore strode away, muttering to himself.

And Harry was left with almost as many questions he had when he arrived there, if not more.

A/N: Yeah, I still need to make these longer. They're much to short. I'll work on that. Until next time.


End file.
